Peace & Love
by Titipo
Summary: Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent… 2ppie (Hippie SLG/Hippie MP)


**STOP !**

Pour commencer, disclaimer: Les personnages présentés ici ne m'appartiennent absolument pas (quel dommage...). Ils sont tirés des séries web Salut les Geeks (de Mathieu Sommet) et Minute Papillon (de Kriss). Les youtubeurs Antoine Daniel, Linksthesun et Fossoyeur de Film sont également brièvement mentionnés ainsi que leurs créations respectives. Le texte a un petit lien avec la fin de l'épisode 4 de "Hors Sujet", le Spin-Off du Prof de Philo qui appartient également à Kriss, mais peu être lu sans suivre la série.

L'OS ci-dessous est centré sur un pairing composé de deux hommes (considérez-vous comme prévenus!)

... Autrement dit, mon premier yaoi ! J'en ai presque la larme à l'oeil (snif!)

Surtout que c'est sans aucun doute la fanfic dans laquelle je me suis la plus impliquée ! J'ai toujours voulu écrire sur ce pairing et, un peu frustrée de voir que personne ne l'avait jamais fait, j'ai pondu (oui, comme Milo Moiré) ce bel (enfin j'espère) OS de sept pages word, ce qui peut paraître normal pour certains mais, pour moi, c'est vraiment tout un accomplissement !

Alors, je ne suis vraiment pas du genre à courir après les reviews et je n'ai pas du tout écrit ce texte pour ça à la base, mais vous devez bien en penser quelque chose, non ?

... Bah, non, j'suis bête, vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, je vous retiens avec mes bêtises ^^'

Bonne lecture, alors ! ;)

* * *

Mathieu, sa tasse à moitié vide entre les mains, s'immobilisa. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait réellement frappé à la porte, au milieu de ce vacarme ?

- Oh ! Un peu de silence, se serait trop demander ? Hurla le youtubeur pour couvrir les voix qui fusaient d'un bout à l'autre de son appartement

Aussitôt, le Geek cessa de se plaindre qu'un étrange liquide blanc recouvrait sa tartine et le Patron de ricaner. La Fille cessa de crier depuis la salle de bain que sa tenue était affreuse et même Maître Panda cessa de chanter devant l'ordinateur en se trémoussant comme il en avait tant l'habitude.

Avec un soupire exprimant un pur soulagement, Mathieu se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, se demandant qui pourrait bien venir lui rendre visite si tôt. Le Patron n'avait pas pu appeler une prostituée à huit heures du matin, tout de même ? Pas après avoir passé la nuit à… Bref.

Pourtant, on toqua à la porte une seconde fois. Un fan, peut-être ?

A cette pensée, le présentateur de SLG jeta un œil tout autour de lui. Si un fan était en ce moment derrière sa porte pour réclamer un autographe, il lui fallait à tout prix cacher ses « colocataires ». Heureusement, le Patron et le Geek étaient dans la cuisine, le Panda dans le bureau, le Prof dans son laboratoire, la Fille devait chanter du Justin Bieber sous la douche et le Fanatique priait sans doute il ne savait trop quel saint dans un coin de la cave.

Seul le Hippie était proche de l'entrée, étendu sur le canapé comme toujours. Mais il suffisait qu'il ne soit pas en plein Bad trip pour rester discret. Le youtubeur jeta donc un dernier regard à ses cheveux et sa tenue dans le miroir du salon avant d'ouvrir.

Devant lui, pas d'adolescente une photo de l'émission à la main, ni de prostitué mature réclamant son salaire.

- Mathieu ! S'écria Kriss qui se précipita pour entrer, le bras tendu vers l'extérieur comme s'il trainait quelque chose, J'ai VRAIMENT besoin de toi !

Le présentateur de SLG, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à son collègue, mit un temps à assimiler la situation.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as fait toute la route depuis le Beaujolais ?

Le présentateur de Minute Papillon rejeta sa question d'un revers de la main, soudainement sérieux.

- Aucune importance. Le Prof de Philo a tué quatre personnes.

Mathieu, les yeux ronds, digéra la nouvelle tandis que son collègue reprenait :

- Comme il a donné mon adresse à la police et qu'il a plus ou moins lâché le morceau sur la situation aux agents, des types vont passer chez moi.

- Mais… Mais comment ça ?

- Il faut que je leur prouve que mon « frère jumeau » n'est pas un dédoublement de ma personnalité et que je prends sagement mes médocs.

- Parce que tu as fait passer le Prof de Philo pour…

- Aucune importance ! Répéta Kriss, Cette histoire est déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça ! Bref, je dois les recevoir seul, et pour ça j'ai besoin de cacher mes personnalités multiples. Vous, les youtubeurs, êtes les seuls à connaître mon secret. J'ai donc décidé d'en laisser chez chacun d'entre vous…

- Je te préviens tout de suite, S'exclama Mathieu qui réalisait à peine la situation, je ne veux pas du Gâteau de Riz !

Malgré l'air tendu et stressé qu'avait eu Kriss depuis son arrivée, il lâcha un sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il est chez Links. Il a une grande cave et a insisté pour que Plectrum le garde. Ils ont dû avoir une sacrée dispute avant que je n'arrive, ces deux-là… Bref ! Comme tu as déjà un camé et un canapé quatre places, je me suis dit que tu pourrais me garder mon Hippie.

Plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir affaire à l'Hélicoptère Man, à Monsieur Dada ou encore à l'Irlandais, Mathieu hocha rapidement la tête. Après tout, il suffirait de le garer avec l'autre et il n'en entendrait sans doute pas parler.

- Formidable ! S'exclama Kriss en poussant sa personnalité à l'intérieur

Mathieu se recula pour l'éviter de justesse, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la personne qui s'était glissé derrière lui. Le Hippie de Minute Papillon atterrit dans les bras du Hippie de Salut les Geeks et se releva avec un petit rire gêné.

- Hé hé… Salut, man !

- Mais gros !

- Je reviens te chercher d'ici trois ou quatre heures, Ajouta Kriss à l'intention de son double

Celui-ci hocha lentement la tête, se roulant déjà un joint.

- Je te le confie, Mathieu. Je dois encore déposer Croc'homo chez Antoine.

Kriss disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, ne laissant pas même à Mathieu le temps de dire un mot. Il se tourna alors vers sa personnalité drogué qui était déjà en pleine « conversation » avec son homologue…

- Gros !

- Man !

- Gros !

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel. Le dialogue risquait d'être enrichissant…

Un dialogue qui cessa pourtant rapidement au profit de longues minutes de silence, allongés sur le canapé. Les deux hippies passèrent le temps en fumant côte à côte, un pied dans leur propre monde et l'autre exceptionnellement dans celui de la réalité. Etrangement, la présence de son camarade suffit à préserver le Hippie de SLG de l'habituel état léthargique dans lequel il s'enfermait quotidiennement.

Les quelques vagues coups d'œil qu'ils s'échangeaient entre eux s'interrompirent lorsque le Hippie de Minute Papillon se rendit brusquement compte que son pétard était entièrement brûlé.

- Man, c'était quand même pas mon dernier joint ! Marmonna-t-il

Il fouilla désespérément dans ses poches, inconscient d'être observé par son homologue. Il ne voulait pas être à court de drogue maintenant, près de ce type qu'il revoyait pour la seconde fois mais que leur ressemblance apaisait. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, celui-ci lui proposait d'un geste son propre roulé qui avait enfin quitté ses lèvres.

- Dernier joint aussi, gros. Mais on peut le fumer à deux.

Le Hippie de Minute Papillon déglutit. C'était peut-être stupide, comme réaction, mais il n'avait jamais partagé une clope avec qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais rien partagé avec qui que ce soit. Chez Kriss, il y avait certes beaucoup de personnalités, mais beaucoup de fous, aussi. La moitié des personnages de l'émission se contentaient de hurler tandis que l'autre ne s'intéressait pas à la drogue. Même leur créateur, qui n'avait rien contre le fait de fumer de temps en temps, n'avait pas le temps de partager des moments comme ceux-là avec lui.

Cependant, le manque et l'insistance de son ami aidant, il finit par accepter le joint avec un sourire gêné pour en tirer une latte.

Aussitôt, il s'immobilisa. Il se sentait vraiment bien. D'ordinaire, il était toujours calme et détendu, mais cette fois…

C'était… différent.

Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais ce joint lui semblait différent…

- Tu fais tourner, gros ?

Cachant son trouble, il repassa le roulé à son propriétaire.

- Tu as mis quoi dedans, man ?

Il se lécha distraitement les lèvres. Non, décidément, ce qu'il ressentait était loin d'être les effets ordinaires de la beuh.

- Comme d'habitude, gros.

Bientôt ce fut encore à lui. Le joint manqua de lui glisser entre les doigts tant il tremblait, perturbé par l'attitude de son camarade qui le fixait. Il aspira une bouffée de fumée sans le quitter du regard, surpris qu'il le regarde sans un mot. Lentement, très lentement, il vit un sourire naître sur le visage de son homologue. Être au centre de l'attention de quelqu'un ne faisait absolument pas partie des choses que recherchait le Hippie de Minute Papillon, préférant au contraire la discrétion lorsqu'il quittait la confortable sécurité du Beaujolais.

Le joint passa encore de mains en mains avant de lui revenir. Il commença sérieusement à se demander s'il n'avait pas trop fumé lorsqu'une idée lui vint furtivement à l'esprit, celle de se coller contre lui et de… Une simple image mentale suffit à lui faire monter le rouge aux joues.

- Man, je crois que la fumée me monte à la tête, lâcha-t-il accompagné d'un rire crispé

- C'est p'têtre pas la fumée, gros.

Perdu dans ses pensées de plus en plus confuses, le Hippie de Minute Papillon tira de nouveau une latte lorsqu'il entendit quelques cordes de guitare grattées tout près de lui. Est-ce qu'il atteignait déjà le stade des hallucinations auditives ? Si tôt, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Bientôt, à cette douce mélodie s'ajouta un chant, et quel chant !

« Met entre tes lèvres mon présent

Toi la clé de mon admiration

Reçoit ce baiser par procuration

Que je voudrais te donner

Toi qui me ressemble tant

Je voudrais te l'avouer

Tu es mon hippie préféré »

Gêné, de plus en plus rouge au fil des paroles, il ne remarqua pas que son camarade s'était penché par-dessus le dossier et avait jeté un regard noir à Maître Panda qui s'était caché là. L'ursidé, accroupit derrière eux, avait immédiatement cessé de chanter en constatant qu'il était découvert.

- Euh… Je m'entraînais pour le prochain épisode…

- Derrière le canapé, gros ?

Ne soulevant pas le fait que son collègue était anormalement hostile, le chanteur quitta la pièce à toute vitesse, sa guitare sur le dos. Le Hippie de Salut les Geeks se réinstalla, embarrassant encore davantage le Hippie de Minute Papillon en s'approchant de lui, leurs épaules de frôlant désormais.

- Man ? Tenta celui-ci hésitant

- Mouais, gros ?

Un petit silence gêné s'installa tandis qu'ils se regardaient. Il pouvait presque distinguer les yeux de son alter ego derrière la paroi mauve de ses lunettes. Mais de là à en percevoir la couleur... Quoi qu'ils paraissaient assez clairs, donc sans doute pas bruns comme les siens.

- Le joint est brûlé, lâcha –t-il en lui montrant d'un geste le papier calciné

Bizarrement, il aurait aimé qu'il dure plus longtemps. Plus bizarrement encore, son homologue semblait insensible à l'idée d'avoir terminé sa dernière source de drogue et le fixait toujours.

- Je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose, gros.

Un cognement contre la porte d'entrée l'interrompit. Mathieu se précipita hors des toilettes, remontant élégamment sa braguette au milieu du couloir avant d'aller ouvrir. Kriss entra sous le regard désemparé des deux Hippies. Le présentateur de Minute Papillon salua celui de Salut les Geeks comme il put, occupé qu'il était à maintenir l'Hélicoptère Man près de lui.

- HELICOUPTERE ! Hurla celui-ci lorsqu'il remarqua l'écran du jeu de simulation de vol du Geek resté en pause dans la cuisine

- Hors de question que je t'achète un jeu vidéo, tu n'en prendrais pas soin, le prévint son créateur avant de se tourner vers Mathieu, Ça s'est bien passé ?

Celui-ci répondit positivement, n'ayant pas entendu de cris et ayant gardé un œil sur le Patron. Le Hippie de Minute Papillon jeta un regard désolé à son acolyte, puis se leva pour rejoindre Kriss qui discutait.

- … alors à ce moment, Antoine m'appelle et m'annonce que Croc'homo et Richard ont fait des saletés, donc rebelote je retourne à Paris avec le présentateur TV et le Prof de Philo qui râle dans le car, à peine je suis arrivé que cette fois-ci, c'est Links qui m'appelle pour me dire que le Gâteau de Riz a essayé de carboniser Plectrum mais qu'il ne s'en plaignait pas parce que « ça partait d'un bon sentiment », après c'est le Fossoyeur de Films qui me téléphone pour me dire que Pupuce et le Critique sont en train de se battre sur un film dont au passage il me fait le résumé au téléphone pendant que j'arrive en catastrophe ici… Bref ! Autant te dire que ça a été un peu plus long que prévu !

Remarquant la présence de son Hippie près de lui, il cessa de raconter ses péripéties pour l'examiner de la tête aux pieds, plutôt content d'en retrouver un sans encombre.

- On y va ? Proposa-t-il en désignant la porte

Le Hippie hocha lentement la tête, ne jetant pas un regard derrière lui pour suivre ses collègues. Il repensa tout en marchant à ces petits moments qu'il venait de vivre mais finit par se résigner à tous les faire disparaître. Il suffirait de quelques joints et d'une bonne volonté. Il allait retourner dans le Beaujolais avec Kriss et les autres, la routine reprendrait : Dormir/Manger/Amis/Episode ; et il n'aurait plus jamais a penser à…

Dans sa poche, sa main serra un morceau de papier encore chaud.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, se faisant remarquer de ses compagnons qui se retournèrent.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Kriss

Son double drogué ne répondit rien. Après une seconde de délibération intérieure, il eut un petit sourire et fit demi-tour.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? L'appela encore son créateur qui empêcha d'un geste le Démon d'être lâché au beau milieu de Paris

- Je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose, man. Attends-moi, je reviens.

Il se précipita sur la sonnette de la famille SLG, accueilli quelques secondes plus tard par un Mathieu qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation en cours.

- Tu as oublié un truc ? Questionna-t-il en le voyant entrer avec précipitation

Vide. Le canapé était vide. Où était-il passé ?

- Disons plutôt qu'il y a truc que je n'ai pas fait… Et peut-être aussi pas dit, man. Il est où le Hippie ?

- Dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas l'air bien.

Il bondit en direction d'un couloir qu'il savait menant à chaque chambres, mais se stoppa en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quelle porte ouvrir.

- Encore là, mec ?

Il se retourna, croisant Maître Panda qui sortait de son studio, du moins c'est ce qu'il crut comprendre puisque la pièce qu'il quittait était tapissée de vert.

- Dernière porte sur la gauche, marmonna l'homme en kigurumi avant de s'éloigner

Ne cherchant pas à savoir comment le chanteur avait bien pu deviner où il allait, le Hippie suivit ses instructions. La pièce qu'il découvrit était petite, elle sentait le cannabis et le renfermé. Il y régnait une ambiance calme qui lui plaisait bien. A travers le léger rideau de vapeur qui enveloppait la salle, il distingua la silhouette de son camarade, recroquevillé sur son lit. Hésitant à se faire remarquer, il s'assit doucement près de lui et toucha l'un de ses bras entre lesquels sa tête reposait.

- Man ?

Le Hippie de Salut les Geeks se redressa, dévoilant ses yeux rougis rendu exceptionnellement visibles par l'absence de ses lunettes. Ils étaient bleus.

Le Hippie de Minute Papillon sourit. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était le bon moment. Evidemment, il ne put s'empêcher de se poser quelques questions qu'il aurait volontiers repoussées s'il n'avait pas été si lucide. Car oui, lucide était le mot qui convenait à son brusque intérêt pour autre chose que le cannabis, à sa capacité par exemple à chercher la meilleure façon de faire ce qu'il prévoyait. Est-ce que ce qu'il ressentait était partagé ? Serait-il bien s'y prendre dès la première fois ? Il avait hérité de la barbe de Kriss… est-ce que ça gênait pendant un baiser ?

Entraîné par quelque chose de bien plus puissant que la drogue, il oublia toutes ses interrogations, se pencha en avant et ferma les yeux. C'était un petit baiser tout simple, mais réussi. Il retrouva les effets de ce joint qu'ils avaient fumé ensemble, ce bien être qu'il ressentait partout dans son corps tandis que son cœur produisait une série de son qui lui rappela son djembé resté chez Kriss… Kriss !

A regret, il s'écarta à la pensée de ce nom. Celui de son créateur qui l'attendait pour le reconduire chez lui, loin de Paris, loin de son « hippie préféré ».

Il le regarda bien comme si c'était la dernière fois. On reconnaissait les personnalités multiples approfondies à leurs différences avec la personne qui les avait créées. Celle face à lui avait ces petites différences qui n'en faisaient pas un simple sosie de Mathieu : ces yeux grand ouverts, sa posture moins droite, ses cheveux emmêlés qui dépassaient de sous son bob… C'étaient ces petites différences là qu'il voulait garder en mémoire, si fort que jamais la drogue ne les effacerait.

Sans être télépathe, il sut que ce minutieux examen n'allait pas que dans un sens, ce qui lui fit de nouveau prendre quelques couleurs. S'il avait pu imaginer qu'il en arriverait là quelques heures plus tôt…

Mais, comme si le sort s'acharnait contre eux, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre, qui ne s'ouvrit pourtant pas. Personne ne devait avoir l'habitude d'entrer dans cette pièce dont les relents devaient faire fuir plus d'un non-fumeur.

- Vous êtes là ? Questionna la voix de Mathieu étouffée par l'épaisseur du panneau de bois

- Ouais, gros, lui répondit aussitôt son Hippie qui avait retrouvé le sourire

Un sourire un peu triste, mais un sourire quand même.

- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites là-dedans…

- Moi je veux savoir, gamin !

- Patron, fiches le camp !... Donc je disais, c'est pas mes affaires, mais Kriss attends dehors.

De façon surprenante, le Hippie de Salut les Geeks rayonna comme si une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Je vais le ramener plus tard, gros.

- T'es sûr ? S'étonna la voix de Mathieu qui s'éloignait un peu

- Mais oui, gros !

Après avoir attendu que les pas de son créateur s'éloignent puis disparaissent, le hippie au bob clair se pencha sur son acolyte et l'embrassa à son tour, moins timidement. Apparemment amusé par la situation, il le fit basculer en arrière, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

- J'ai un van, gros. Je te ramènerais chez toi… Reste encore un peu, gros…

« Reste encore un peu »… Il savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Avec un sourire qui dissimulait sa légère nervosité quand à ce qui allait venir, il enleva son chapeau qu'il déposa à bout de bras sur la table de chevet près des lunettes mauves.

- Peace and Love, man, murmura-t-il en retirant celui de sa moitié qui alla le rejoindre


End file.
